To Save A Race
by TheTrueLight
Summary: "Two roads diverged in a wood, and I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference." -Robert Frost. This SI Fic focuses on somethings that people frequently feel robbed of: The choices and chances to make a significant change. People's choices will always matter, and Joshua Mitchell's just might be able to stop the death of a friend. Rated T for language, etc.
1. No Choices, Just Chances

**Hello Mass Effect Fanfiction Community! I made the beginning to this story a long time ago and let it waste away, however one particularly dedicated reader asked me if I would continue on with it so I re-did the first two chapters and am working on a third. This was/still is my first SI! I look forward to your reviews!**

**-TTL**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or its affliates

"Y'Know, Tyler," I tell my friend, "Life without choices is meaningless. How could we ever call life without freedom, a 'life' at all? We would be no more than machines."

"But the prerequisite for autonomy, the choices we make with out free will, **is** life!" Tyler fires back, " In order to even achieve what you believe in, you should save the lives of as many as possible to give them choice, right?"

The alarm beeps and the round finishes. Tyler and I look at each other and we both shrug, a typical practice round.

"Ok guys," My other friend Elliot says," Good debate, I think that you both were philosophically equal, so just mull on that ok? And Josh, don't forget Mr. Katchkya expects us to be ready for the hunting trip! Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Elliot." I say waving goodbye as I exit the room.

30 Minutes later, I've gotten home and crashing on my couch. I pop Mass Effect 3 into my PS3. I just rescued Admiral Koris and now the final assault for Rannoch begins. The battle is epic, as usual, and Shepard takes down a Reaper with orbital strikes from the Quarian Fleet. Tali and Legion approach Shepard. My palms sweat as I witness the scene before me. The battle seems finished, but one question remains as the day comes to a close. What about the Geth? Their independence is what I've been waiting for.

Legion is my all time favorite character in the ME universe, and the Geth are my favorite race. If anything, the Geth are like orphans, abandoned and shunned, but still amazingly industrious. Moreover, despite their remarks, I think Geth are easily the most humane of all the races in Mass Effect. Bioware did a fantastic job in relaying the fact that they are not aware of their own emotions, just like the rest of us.

"Synthetics and Organics don't have to destroy each other!" Jane Shepard yells at the dying Reaper.

As it's lights dim, the Reaper clings onto what life it has, menacingly saying, "The Battle for Rannoch disproves your assertion. Finish your war. We will be waiting."

The Reaper's life extinguishes and Legion activates his Omni-Tool, "We can confirm that the Geth are no longer being directed by the Old Machines. We are free." His flaps move in what looks like happiness.

Then Admiral Han'Gerrel's voice comes from the radio, "You did it Shepard!" He says confidently, "The Geth fleet has stopped firing. They're completely vulnerable!"

Immediately after the Admiral's statement, Legion addresses Shepard, saying, "Shepard Commander, the Geth only acted in self-defense after the Creators attacked. Do we deserve death?" He questions.

"What are you suggesting?" The Commander eyes her former AI shipmate.

"Our upgrades." Legion explains, "With the Old Machine dead, we could upload them to all Geth without sacrificing their independence."

"You want to upload the Reaper code?" Tali cries in protest, "That would make the Geth as smart as when the Reaper was controlling them!"

"Yes," Legion admits, "but with free will. Each Geth unit would be true intelligence. We could be alive, and we would help you." He offers.

"Our fleet is already attacking!" Tali continues to cry out in desperation, "Uploading the code would destroy us! Shepard, you can't choose the Geth over **my** people!"

"Do you remember the question that caused the Creators to attack us, Tali'Zorah?" Legion says as he turns around, "Does this unit have a soul?"

Shepard takes a long moment to consider this. After a moment the Commander speaks with a slight frown and serious tone, addressing Legion, "Upload the code to the Geth." She then turns to the Quarian Engineer, "Tali, call off the fleet if you can."

Legion steps away and a blue ball appears in-between his hands, "Uploading. Ten Percent." He says.

Tali puts her hand on her helmet radio and barks, "This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. All units break off your attack!" She orders.

Then Admiral Gerrel follows up, denying her, "Belay that order!" He yells, "Continue the attack!"

Legion continues uploading, "Twenty Percent." His hands rotate around the blue orb as the upload continues.

Tali walks up to Shepard and Legion saying in quiet desperation to Legion, "I beg you. Do not do this. **Please!**"

Without even turning around or giving pause, Legion keeps uploading the code ironically replying without emotion, "We regret the deaths of the Creators, but we see no alternative. Forty Percent."

It feels cruel to watch. Neither Legion nor Tali has any choice in the matter at hand, their entire species are at stake and they both can't back down. My head drifts back to the debate I had half an hour ago. I wondered what Tyler would say about this. Individually, Geth programs vastly outnumbered Quarians but looking at the number of active platforms…things were pretty equal. And the possibilities for the progeny of either side were endless.

"No." Says Shepard solemnly, "Nobody else dies today. Legion," Jane orders, "keep going."

"Shepard?" Fear and dobut are laced into Tali's voice as she cranes her neck upwards, looking at her best friend.

Addressing the fleet, The Commander orders, "All ships, this is Commander Shepard. The Reaper is dead. Stand down."

Following Shepard's lead, Tali supports her, "This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. Shepard speaks with my authority."

"And mine as well." The recently returned Admiral Zaal'Korris agrees.

Good. Without Zaal'Korris, Tali and Shepard's word would hardly be enough to convince the fleet to stand down. The faction under his control is almost certain to stop now, and with them, the rest of the fleet will follow

"Negative!" Han'Gerrel cries belligerently, "We can end this war now! Keep firing!" He urges.

If I could see Han'Gerrel at this moment, it would be a man with rage, revenge, and victory in his eyes. I'd like to say I understand him. Look at places like Israel, the Middle East in general, or in India, or China. People all around the world feel disenfranchised and helpless to the conditions that they are placed in and when they finally see a chance to take or protect what is "rightfully theirs" they often resort to violence.

But violence, despite its deep connection with who we are as humans, is not the answer. I think that violence is a holdover from when we were forced to compete with one another for next to everything. I'm not saying that it should be gone from us entirely, that would make us less than what we intrinsically are. However, as humans evolve, we need to learn to move past war and excessive violence.

"Sixty Percent" Legion states.

"The Geth are about to return to full strength!" Shepard warns, "If you keep attacking, they'll wipe you out! **Your entire history** is your trying to kill the Geth. **You** forced them to Rebel. **You** forced them to ally with the Reapers!" She argues.

"Eighty Percent." Legion says. The upload is nearly done.

"The Geth don't want to fight you." Jane states pleadingly, "If you can believe that for just one minute, this war will be over. You have a choice. Please. Keelah se'lai." the Commander finishes with the Quarian blessing

"All units," Han'Gerrel relents, the rage the was so thick in his voice moments ago is now gone, "hold fire."

"Error," Legion warns closing the data ball, "Copying code is insufficient. Direct personality dissemination required."

My heart sinks, "Legion…no." I say softly, "Don't do it."

"Shepard Commander, I must go to them." Legion tells the Commander with a faint hint of regret, "I'm sorry. It's the only way."

"Legion," Tali says sadly as she walks up to him, "The answer to your question was 'Yes'"

"I know, Tali. But thank you" Legion says softly and sadly, "Keelah se'lai." Legion looks off at the sunset, falls to his knees, and then falls to the ground as his light fades to darkness and he finishes the upload, freeing his people.

The next moments pass in a flash. I pause the game, save, quit and turn of my console.

"Dammit!" I cry in despair, almost throwing my controller, "Legion was my favorite character!

Why did he-this is so stupid! Bioware should have-ARRGH" I yell in frustration.

I go up to my room to sleep, thinking of what I just had to watch, still upset about Legion.

'_Why did he have to die?'_ I ask myself as I slip into my dreams, '_Why?'_

Suddenly, I'm standing in a black room. Pretty weird for my dreams, usually they're about zombies or school or Thao, a good, but quirky friend of mine. Out of nowhere, a purple-skinned Asari with white tattoos on her face saunters up to me and asks, "Joshua, do you want to save him?"

'_What. The. Fuck?'_ I think to myself, _'Seriously, I think I might have played too much Mass Effect recently if I'm dreaming about Asari._'

"Who?" I ask, confused, but I think I already know the answer.

"Legion," She says, "The Synthetic being you so greatly admired."

"Ha!" I say ruefully, "If I had the chance I would go there myself and make sure that he survives. He didn't deserve that kind of fate. But **this**," I gesture around us, "**This is a dream!** What point is there dreaming about what cannot be?"

"Well then if you're going to think that way," The Asari says with a sly smirk as she grabs me by the shoulders, "Embrace Eternity!" Her eyes turn as black as night itself and my consciousness seems to fade.

I jolt awake. The first thing I realize is I'm definitely not in my room anymore, because my back hurts like I've been sleeping on a rock and my head feels like I just had brain surgery again.

Looking down, I realize I was sleeping on a rock, explains that pain.

_'What the hell?' _I tell myself, _'Where am I?'_

Heck, I don't even think that I'm still in Maryland. Was I kidnapped? And if I was, what kind of idiot dumps victims in a weird place like this? I look around and all I see is more rocky, rectangular architecture. The sun is incredibly strong and bright here. I see an unusually large bug crawl into the sunlight and after a few moments, it burns up and dies.

'_It can't be.'_ I think to myself. I check my pockets and I notice I have my gloves. I put them on and thrust my hand into the sunlight, after three seconds, I feel a burning sensation under the gloves. I can't believe it, but I think I'm on Haestrom!

Then heavy footsteps sound near me. I turn and I can't believe what I see. It's a robot, but not just any robot. Its huge and has a long curved metal-plated neck, armored arms with hands that only have three digits, but most importantly, it has a flashlight for a face. This is no robot, it's a Geth, and its about to kill me.

* * *

**You might think its a pretty bad first chapter, but a lot of this story is going to be about something that Mass Effect and a lot of RPGs legitimately lack: Choice. Choices in video games generally put you on one predetermined path or another, but I hope this FF can illustrate the significance of different choices if they were possible. Once again, thanks for reading!**

-TTL


	2. Can I Save Anyone?

**As I mentioned in the previous chapter's A/N, this is a remake of an old chapter. Its 2AM for me right now so I'm ****sorry if there are some inconsistencies in the writing, don't hesitate to notify me about stuff like that! Thanks for Reading!  
**

**-TTL**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or any of its affiliates

'_Holy Shit!' _I think to myself as I stare in awe at the synthetic platform, '_A real Geth!'_

The platform tilts its head as it beholds me. Is it curious or maybe building consensus? Suddenly it raises its pulse rifle and aims at me.

I scramble backwards in utter terror and soon enough I'll have nowhere to flee. Like a menacing savage, the geth holsters its rifle and follows me. With my back against the wall, the Geth picks me up by the neck and slams me against the stone, its grip like a vise on my soft, weak flesh and I can almost feel my windpipe crumpling under pressure. My vision begins to fade.

'_Is this how I die?'_ I ask myself. Suddenly, a loud shot rings out in the air and I fall to the ground, gasping for a breath.

Coming to my senses, I open my eyes to see the twitching body of the Geth on the unforgiving ground.

"What the hell?" I ask myself wearily, scanning the area to see where the shot came from.

Then I see them. It's a Quarian Marine Squad. One of them, a blue one, carries a sniper rifle with a smoking barrel. Soon enough, I see one of them, a red one, pointing at me and yelling something I don't understand. I've played Mass Effect 2 enough times to know who they are, but the real question is: At what point in the timeline did I show up? Did they just get here? Will Shepard be here soon?

I sit on the hard ground in total exhaustion from my revelation at the recent events as the Quarian squad comes up. They point at me and babble incoherently in Khelish.

Wearing a look of utter confusion on my face, I say slowly, "I. Don't. Understand. You."

Despite my Asian background I do the most racist thing possible by saying that and immediately feel bad about it. I might not understand them, but they sure as hell heard that.

Then one of them in yellow activates his Omni-Tool and gestures to it. I shake my head. Then, he turns around and says something to another Quarian in orange. Soon enough, a different member of the group, one who's distinctive purple suit I would never forget, comes up to me and hands me an Omni-Tool. Its really weird, almost like a snap-on wrist band. I slap the device on and it whirs to life and the color matches my own, the distinctive orange field coving my arm. After fumbling with the device for a minute or so I finally activate it and the translator feature on it.

"So, you think this human bosh'tet figured out the Omni-Tool yet?" The yellow Quarian asks.

"Ha!" Says his orange companion, "I knew that humans weren't smart, but I never thought they would be this dim. Its just a standard Bluewire Model after all. Even a baby could handle something this simple"

"Hey!" I yell at the pair in indignant fury, "I just woke up and I don't know how I got here or why, cut me some slack!"

Noticing that I can speak to them now, the two marines look away as if they hadn't said a thing. I guess the Omni-Tool cuts both ways.

After hearing my annoyed protest at their companions, Tali'Zorah vas Neema and Kal'Reegar jog up to me.

"You," Reegar says to me, "You're a human right?" the Quarian marine asks accusingly.

I silently nod my head. My silence is born from an odd mixture of awe, respect, confusion, and fear of the figures before me. In my world they are video game characters, not real people. But, hearing them speak…the sensation is otherworldly.

"Reegar," Tali says softly to her marine friend, "Let me handle this. Who are you and why are you here?" She activated her Omni-Tool

"My name…my name is Joshua Mitchell" I tell the pair, "And frankly I don't remember how I got here. I just woke up here, saw that Geth, and then you saved me from an excruciatingly painful death. Honest" I tell Tali with a nervous laugh as I wring my hands.

Looking at her Omni-Tool, then at me. "It seems you're telling the truth, Mr. Mitchell" She says suspiciously.

She was running a polygraph program? Well…now I feel…hurt?

"Please," I address my saviors with a slight bow, "Call me Josh, I don't like to be called by my last name. May I ask you your names?" I already know their names, but it doesn't hurt to get acquainted.

Reegar is the first one to talk, "Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines." The Quarian says in his deep voice, introducing himself.

"My name is Tali'Zorah vas Neema." Tali says, "Nice to meet you, Josh. I've worked with other humans before."

'_Ha! "worked she says" one heck of a way to describe saving the galaxy.' I_

"Where are we?" I ask, "How did I get here?" At this point I have to do my best to feign ignorance. If I don't or if I mess up before I earn their trust, they'll probably let me fry out here.

"We're on a planet deep in Geth Space called Haestrom…You really don't remember how you get here?" Tali gives a slight tilt of her head.

I shake my head 'no'. Strictly speaking, I'm not totally lying. I have no idea where I am specifically and I really have no idea on how I got here, Asari biotics be damned!

"Sorry," I apologize to Tali, "I just woke up with this awful headache and I have no recollection of how I got here."

Then Reegar interjects, "Look, kid, can you fire a gun?"

Eyeing the marine with suspicion, I answer him, "Yeah I can shoot. I'd like to think I'm pretty decent with rifles and pistols."

"Modesty is nice, Josh, but in this kinda situation, you might want to sound more confident of your skills." Reegar says handing me a Mantis Sniper Rifle, a Predator Pistol, and a Shield Modulator. "I don't really want to hand this to a total stranger, but you're dead here without us and dead weight if we don't arm you. Just be careful."

"Kal!" Tali cries in protest, "What are you doing? That's-"

The grizzled Quarian turns to Tali, "Look ma'am," He tells her softly, "Myr'Jorin is gone, nothing we can do about that. This guy owes us a debt and he can use Myr's weapons and equipment. We need a full team and he can fill the spot for now. I'll make sure it gets brought home"

"I-I understand." Tali looks away, if it weren't for her helmet, I'd be sure she'd be crying her eyes out.

Addressing me with steely look in his red orbs, Reegar asks, "You got this, kid?"

"Of course, sir. I owe you one." I say.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He gives a curt nod, "Let's move people."

I move with the squad in the shadows of the megalithic architecture. I decided to tuck the deactivated Predator around at my back hip and just carry the Mantis. It's surprisingly lighter than the Montana Rifle Company's DGR that I use with Mr. Katchkya, but still close in weight.

Eventually we arrive at the area I recognize from the game to be the base camp.

I set down my rifle and rest for a bit at the camp and my mind begins to wander.

'_How did I get here? Is this even real? Am I just having a vivid dream?'_ I rack my mind for the answers to the inquiries, but I can't find a logical answer. In fact, its just straight up unbelievable. This world is supposed to be a damn video game, but it feels all too real. I touch the spot on my neck where the Geth grabbed me and I wince. It's definitely bruised and the skin feels raw.

"Hey, Human," a female Quarian voice asks me, "You alright? That looks like it hurts"

I look up to see the same blue Quarian who saved my life with her shot.

I smile weakly, "I don't think I am alright, but thanks for asking, Ms…?" I am at a loss.

"Rasha'Tivoshk vas Rayya nar Icktomy, but you can call me Rasha," she says warmly extending her hand, "You gave us quite a fright earlier."

"You're telling, me." I say with a chuckle, "I would've died if you guys hadn't shown up."

"Well I guess that means you owe me your life then, eh?" She nudges me in the arm.

I my smile grows a bit wider, "Well, aren't you being familiar with the human?" I ask playfully.

Rasha shurgs, "A lot of humans helped me on my Pilgrimage. Granted, I met a lot of bad humans too, but it's the same with any species, isn't it?"

I nod my head in agreement; "It would be better if everyone could get along."

"Mhmm" I hear Rasha hum.

"Hey," I start asking, "What are Quarians doing on a desolate planet like this anyway? Colonizing?"

"Colonizing?" Rasha says in surprise, "Keelah, I hope not! The sun here is dying too quickly or something, research lead Tali'Zorah has been investigating dark energy fluctuations here for the past few days here."

Then it hits me. Dark Energy. Could that have been why I was transported here? Fluctuations in an energy spectrum? I'm not sure, but it seems plausible enough. Perhaps the engery levels here were significant enough for me to travel dimensions?

"Interesting…" I say scratching my chin.

"So why do you-" Rasha begins, but she's abruptly stopped by a frantic message.

"This is Lieutenant Lek'Fadar! Geth drop ship sighted moving towards basecamp! They sighted me on my scouting run earlier and I have multiple suit breaches, I won't make it! Protect Tali'Zorah at all costs!"

Kal calls us over and Rasha and I get to him as fast as we can, rifles in hand.

"Tali needs to collect the last bits of data before we leave," He says gesturing to the engineer, "We need to protect her from the Geth **at all costs!** You six!" He barks at some grey, orange, and yellow Quarians, "You hold the camp! Buy us enough time to establish a line of defense and then fall back to us at my order. The defense points are already in your Omni-Tools. Let's move, marines!

The six men and women run off and set up a defensive line at the camp's perimeter. They are probably going to die. In the game only Reegar and Tali made it out, but maybe with me here, I can save a few lives.

Reegar turns to Rasha, Tali, six more Quarians, and Myself "The rest of you, help me escort Tali'Zorah!" He says, yelling, "Remember avoid sun contact, it'll fry out your shields! Don't give the Geth an easy job! Keelah se'lai!"

We rush to protect Tali, escorting her to the research site. As we come close, multiple Geth appear and we're held up.

"Tali take these four with you!" Reegar yells gesturing to some of the marines, "We'll hold them here! Get to the site!"

Nodding, Tali replies, "All of you! Stay alive, I'll be back soon." Tali runs a stealth program and skirts the major action that is a firefight.

The battle is grueling with both sides refusing to give an inch. Rasha and I use our rifles to pick off weaker Geth troopers and whittle down and expose more powerful Destroyers and Primes. Reegar and the other two marines use a rocket launcher, shotgun, and assault rifle to mow down the crowd. We're slightly exposed to the unforgiving Haestrom sun which forces us to constantly duck into cover to replenish our shields. The fight seems to last an eternity.

Finally, the battle appears to turn in our favor as the Geth's numbers drop and their forces either fall to our shots or disperse to regroup. Once the skirmish is done, we double back closer to the basecamp and Kal'Reegar uses his radio to contact the other outpost groups.

"Break-break-break. OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, do you copy? The Geth sent a dropship towards OP-2. Tali'Zorah's secure, but we need backup. We're bunkered up here, can you send support?"

Despite his calls, Reegar goes unanswered. Calling again he says, "OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, come in, over!" He says more forcefully. There's a sinking feeling of dread as I realize that the people I met only a short time ago are likely dead. So much for saving some lives this time around.

Were that Asari's words no more than a honeyed lie? Will I just stand and be an observer to carnage and death as I was before? Do I have a choice?

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Can we provide assistance?" A smooth and familiar human female voice offers.

Reegar looks at me, as if I know who or why they're here, I shake my head and he tells the commander, "Patch your radio into channel 617 Theta. We were on a stealth mission. High-Risk. We found what we were after, but the Geth found us." He continues to explain, "They've got us pinned down. Can't get to our ship. Can't transmit data through the solar radiation."

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asks, her voice thick with concern, "We can be there in a few minutes."

"Take it slow and careful," Reegar cautions the Commander, "Direct sunlight fries your shields to hell."

Then he explains our situation, saying, "We're bunkered down at the base camp across the valley. I left Tali'Zorah at a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the chokepoint. Getting Tali out safely is out top priority. If you can extract her, we'll keep them off of you."

"You've got confirmation that the Geth haven't reached Tali yet?" Shepard asks.

"Affirmative. Left some of my best men with her. When you get here, you can talk to her on the comm." He confirms, "Every marine and then some on this rock is sworn to protect Tali'Zorah. Long as one of us is still drawing air, she'll be safe." Reegar assures.

"Hold you position," Commander Shepard says, "We'll hit their back ranks."

We all see the dropship pass overhead and a feeling of dread settles on us.

"Wait!" Reegar yells over comms, "Watch your ass! We've got a dropship coming in!"

We hear two large blasts from the dropship's plasma cannons and the cries of Quarian marines whose lives were extinguished be the cannon fire.

"Dammit!" Rasha swears in frustration. At least I'm not alone in my feeling of powerlessness.

Then we hear a large clamor as if something fell. Reegar goes to see what it is and shakes his head.

"Crap, the door's blocked!" He says thinking quickly, "Grab the demo charges in the buildings nearby! Use them to clear a path!"

We hear lots of small arms fire for a few minutes and then Reegar orders us to push to where his men should have escorted Tali. By the time we arrive, the scene is one of complete chaos. A veritable army of Geth is overwhelming Reegar's men and then a Colossus shows up and finishes them off. The Geth begin to attempt hacking the door.

Pulling out his M-77 Rocket Launcher, Reegar yells, "Fire! Keep Tali'Zorah safe!"

We all open fire on the Geth, especially the ones trying to hack their way in, moving on the left pathway to flank them. Soon, their numbers are reduced, but we lose the other two marines in the chaos. We begin to chip at the Colossus' armor when it balls up and begins that annoying self-repair protocol. Then we hear it, a shot rings through the air and Reegar falls to the ground.

Falling behind cover, Rasha and I drag Reegar to safety. Reegar clutches at his chest and shakes his head in an attempt to dispel the pain.

"Damn," He says, "Tore through my shields, but the suit already clamped down. I'm still good to go."

He tries to get up, but Rasha and I force him down and keep him sitting, "Sir," I say, "No matter what you say, you're in no condition to fight. One more hit like that and you're done for, let Rasha and I deal with the Geth."

Reegar begins to protest, but then Commander Shepard shows up with Garrus Vakarian and Thane Krios in toe.

"Commander Shepard of the Normandy, I believe we spoke over the radio." She introduces herself.

"Where have you been?" I cry in anger, "Too many good Quarians are dead because of your sluggishness in getting here."

I've played this mission so many times, I already know that she moved as fast and as hard as she could to get here, but even then, I cannot say that I'm happy about that. This is war, this is hell.

"They got here as fast as they could, Kid." Reegar defends them, "Nothing we can do about it now. I can't imagine battling through these conditions made for an easy fight for them either."

Reegar then explains our current predicament and the three avenues for attack. He also offers to cover Shepard and her squad, but Rasha takes his launcher from him.

"Commander," She says, "Josh and I will lay down suppressing fire for you to make your way through. He'll use his rifle and I'll use our last heavy weapon that the sun hasn't fried"

Reegar nods his head in resignation and I pick up my rifle again. With suppressing fire from Rasha and I, Shepard, Garrus, and Thane make quick work of the remaining Geth forces and the Colossus. Eventually, they make it inside to collect Tali.

Rasha and I help Reegar up and we go towards to door. It opens with Tali telling Shepard, "The Admiralty Board can have the data, I just had to watch my squad die." She says harshly.

"Not all of the squad, ma'am." Reegar says and Tali looks up to see us.

"Kal'Reegar, Rasha'Tivoshk, Joshua Mitchell?! You all made it out alive?"

I really hate hearing my last name…seriously who has a second first name as a last name? It sounds stupid.

"Yeah," Rasha says, "In no small part to Josh and your old Commander, Tali'Zorah. Josh shot like a trained marksman and your Commander tore through the Geth."

"We'll then," Reegar is still hunched over in pain, "I suppose we should get back then."

"I'm sorry, Kal," Tali explains, "But I need to help the Commander with something now."

"I see…" The marine says with a hint of displeasure lacing his voice, "I'll tell the Admiralty Board."

"I'll be going too." Say Rasha and I in unison and we look at each other in surprise. Shepard looks at both of us questioningly, its not like we planned it.

"Well, if you'll have me, Commander." I hurriedly say, "I just woke up here this morning and have no recollection with how or why I got here. I don't think it would be appropriate or safe to go back with Reegar, who needs medical attention, to the Migrant Fleet, especially with all the foreign contaminants on my body. I also have reason to believe that some of the data Tali found here might have something to do with why I'm here."

"I have to go too." The Rasha states, "Tali'Zorah will need a link to the Migrant Fleet as well as proper protection on a _Cerberus_ vessel." She spats at the end of her explanation.

After what feels like an eternity, the Commander glances at Tali who nods her head, and says, "Welcome to the Normandy you two."

* * *

**Ok, well this is where I left off over a year ago, I hope I'll get this and all my other stories out and rolling again! Thanks for your reading/reviewing and have a great day guys!**

-TTL


End file.
